Grinding machines are used for a wide variety of purposes. Some common uses for grinding machines include grinding waste materials to increase the rate at which waste material decomposes, grinding wood materials to form mulch for landscaping, grinding asphalt for recycling, and grinding shingles for use in asphalt production. Grinding machines are used for many other purposes as well.
One type of grinding machine is known as a horizontal grinder. Horizontal grinders typically include a feed table for moving material towards a feed roller that forces the material into contact with a grinding drum. Horizontal grinders are described in greater detail in US 2005/0184178, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. The present disclosure relates to an anvil and anvil support arrangement for a horizontal grinder.